Patricia, Princess of Munbach
Patricia (born Patricia Anne von Schausterlein; 16 December 1944 – 23 June 1972) was a member of the Lungarian royal family as the first wife of Otto V. Patricia was born a countess to parents Count Olaf von Schausterlein and his wife Countess Anne von Royjer as their second-eldest child. She was raised in Schausterlein Manor, and attended private schooling, graduating from high school in 1964, where she studied etiquette and home economics. That year, she began a relationship with Otto V, then Prince of Munbach. They were engaged on Christmas Day in 1966, and married in 1968. Following their marriage, Patricia became Princess of Munbach and was expected to become the future Queen Consort of Lungary. In January 1971, Patricia was diagnosed with ovarian cancer, and her diagnosis was announced to the public that summer. Her condition deteriorated quickly, before her death on 23 June 1972. Following her death, a month-long national period of mourning was announced. She was buried in the Munbach Cathedral royal cemetery. Early life Patricia was born on 16 December 1944 at Schausterlein Manor in Schausterlein, Dawtaller to parents Count Olaf von Schausterlein and his wife Countess Anne von Royjer. She is a member of House of Bunderschauss, the ruling house of Schausterlein County. Her elder brother is Count Nikolas von Schausterlein (born 13 May 1941), while her younger brother is Count Edgar von Schausterlein (born 17 July 1947). She lived in Schausterlein Manor, along with her family, growing up. Education Patricia began her education in 1951, attending the all-girls private Christian school Schausterlein Christian School for Girls. In primary school, she enjoyed reading and writing, and began writing poetry at age nine. She eventually graduated in 1961, and began high school at Katerina Neunschlöck Finishing School, where she studied etiquette and home economics, graduating with a high school diploma in 1964. Originally, Patricia planned to study Lungarian literature at the University of Dawtaller, although her parents did not support the idea. However, upon the beginning of her relationship with Otto V, she began spending more time in Munbach and did not have time to pursue a full-time education in Dawtaller. Adulthood Marriage Patricia began a relationship with Otto, Prince of Munbach in 1964. Otto was the child of Otto IV and heir apparent to the Lungarian throne. They were set up by their mothers, who were close friends. The relationship was announced by their respective houses in July 1965. The couple became engaged on Christmas Day in 1966. They were married in a royal wedding on 22 June 1968 at Munbach Cathedral. Following their marriage, the couple settled in at Neumerschaussen Castle, the traditional residence of the heir apparent to the throne and their family. They soon desired to start a family, yet had troubles conceiving a child. Following tests, it was determined that Patricia was infertile and incapable of having a child, however this was not made public until after her death. Death In January 1971, Patricia was diagnosed with ovarian cancer, and her diagnosis was announced to the public that summer. Her condition deteriorated quickly, before her death on 23 June 1972. Following her death, a month-long national period of mourning was announced. Her funeral was held on 25 June at Munbach Cathedral, and was broadcast nationwide. Thousands of mourners attended the funeral on the streets of Munbach. She was buried at the Munbach Cathedral royal cemetery along with the other members of the Lungarian royal family. Titles *'16 December 1944 – 23 June 1972': Countess Patricia of Schausterlein County *'22 June 1968 – 23 June 1972': Her Royal Highness Princess Patricia of Munbach Category:1944 births Category:1972 deaths Category:Countesses of Schausterlein County Category:Counts and countesses of Lungary Category:Deaths from cancer in Lungary Category:Deaths from ovarian cancer Category:House of Bunderschauss Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Katerina Neunschlöck Finishing School alumni Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian princesses Category:Lungarian royalty Category:People from Schausterlein, Dawtaller Category:Princesses of Munbach Category:Schausterlein Christian School for Girls alumni